Larry Rochester
Larry Rochester was a suspect in the murder investigation of his cousin, bank director Clarissa Rochester, in Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past) and the killer of Deputy Mayor Sandra Hwang in The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past). He then appeared as a quasi-suspect in The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Larry is a 35-year-old gentleman of leisure. He has short curly brown hair. He dons a magenta coat with black and gold lapels over a white collared cream shirt with a cream bow-tie and a black waistcoat. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Larry has knowledge of botany, eats golden caviar and uses hair pomade. In his second suspect appearance, he has scratches on his right cheek. It is discovered that he drinks sangria, reads Edgar Allan Poe and knows clockworks. In his quasi-suspect appearance, he wore a black-and-white striped prison uniform. Events of Criminal Case Death Comes to Lunch Larry became a suspect after the player and Isaac found a golden coin with his face minted on it at the victim's luncheon. He lamented the death of his cousin, saying her life was tragic as, even though she was rich, she threw her life away by working in the bank. Even though he encouraged her to seize the day, she continued to dedicate herself to her work. Larry was spoken to again about Clarissa's threat to him on a photograph of him with scantily dressed women. He explained that he deserved to spend his money how he wanted, and ignored her suggestions. He then scoffed when Isaac suggested he killed Clarissa to stop her from warning the trustees about how he was spending his money as he was a gentleman of leisure. Later on, Larry was spoken to when Francine claimed he had sexually assaulted her. Larry was found innocent when the team incarcerated Francine for Clarissa's murder. The Heart of the Matter Larry became a suspect again after Isaac and the player found his crown in the courtyard of the Duophol Mansion. He made his annoyance of the team arresting his father clear, leading him to refuse to help their investigation. He then left to refill his sangria glass, hoping they would have gone by the time he returned. Larry was spoken to again about a painting of the victim he had defaced. He revealed he had defaced the painting after the victim offered him a municipal job. He scoffed, saying he would rather go back to helping his uncle with his clocks than work. In the end, it was proven that Larry was Sandra's killer. When Larry admitted to the murder, he revealed that Sandra worked for his family, distracting officials to make sure they kept their noses out of Rochester business. He then revealed that he was behind the fake Concordia Telephone Company. When his father took the fall for him, the victim wanted to turn Larry in, forcing him to strangle her and take out her heart to delay the investigation. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 50 years in jail. The Witching Hour After arresting Aubrey Miller's killer, Maddie and the player searched the town square to investigate the Rochesters' possible "deal with the devil". They found a scroll with a message from "the Devil," which (per Evie) advised the receiver to use a fireball to commit a murder so the murder would look supernatural. They then talked to George Okamoto, who said that a person merely needed to leave a message for "the Devil" on the rocks by the pond to get assistance in the murder. By the pond, they found a chest with gold coins coming from Larry. When the two accused him of using the Devil's services to commit Sandra's murder, Larry merely denied the accusations and taunted the team regarding the Rochesters' power. Trivia *Larry is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Larry is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Larry is the tallest killer in Mysteries of the Past, standing at 6'3". Case appearances *Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past) *Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past) *Graveyard Shift (Case #44 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Doctor, Interrupted (Case #45 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Turn for the Worse (Case #46 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery LRochesterMOTP.png|Larry, as he appeared in Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past). LRochesterMOTPC213.png|Larry, as he appeared in The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past). LRochesterMOTPC214.png|Larry, as he appeared in The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past) and wearing the prison uniform. LRochesterMOTPAC213.png|Larry, sentenced to 50 years in prison for the murder of Sandra Hwang. Viola-Case172-5.png|Viola Pemberton, Larry's cousin. RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley Rochester, Larry's brother. ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie Rochester, Larry's late first-cousin-once-removed. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Larry's late father. VRochesterMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester, Larry's cousin-in-law. HRochesterMOTP.png|Horatio Rochester, Larry's uncle. CRochesterMOTP.png|Clarissa Rochester, Larry's late cousin. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Larry's cousin. PRochesterMOTP.png|Patricia Rochester, Larry's late aunt. MRochesterMOTP.png|Malcolm Rochester, Larry's cousin. OG SUS 437 603.jpg OG_SUS_442_601.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Quasi-suspects